the_story_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Skid1288
Skid1288 is a 13 year old guy who he joined VidLii in May 17, 2018. Story his account with his old name called "MaxThePotato" changed username to Skid1288, now in june 2019 skid is start to hating mondo, he made his bad video called "Mondo Did an Oopsie" EndFurries is his fault he did wrong #MondoDidNothingWrong #SkidIsLiar he made another video when mondo and fawman downvote his video, mondo and fawman didnt downvote his video, he called "Fuck Mondo" and "mondo cant take criticism" for this reason, this is false, its not for say "mondo take crititcism" or "mondo cant take criticism" now he called furry to mondo, he made a impersonator account called "Mondo100TM" he made a lots videos of him, he says "i am furry and i am gay" for this reason with his mondo100 account, he made "how to draw pornhub logo" he cannot stop with mondo and he is annoying and rude, also criticism is bad, "me being mondo" not for talking about, this is a fake, he uses n word to says "n***er shut up" and "n***ers" also he posted his lots of his comments in mondo channel in channel comments, he archive his comments when mondo deleted his comments, he is really annoying, also he sucks, his Mondo100TM got banned for impersonation, skid have his alts called "MondoSuperFan", "PenisEqualsMondoBad" and "supersexypewdiepie" now he spammed mondo with his arabic or chinese comments, this is so bad, now he made a video when mondo got banned, now mondo changed his username to animaster, mondo didnt die, skid makes trolls to mondo, xan, STSDGL and other people like a trollface, also he is a troll, so mondo didnt join the barney bunch, now he made his "Animaster in real life" and its bad video, his animaster videos are bad, Animaster did nothing wrong, he made a group "Mondo autism glasses" with spam description on bitview, also he spammed and raided mondo on VidLii and Discord with his behavior, now he made a 16 videos of him, his videos are bad for bullying and trolling to animaster. he made a pornhub account, that its for 18+ not 13+ in pornhub, he likes porn and hentai, also he raided with porn link video from animaster discord server, also skid calls his fans to downvote animaster videos for this reason, idk he likes his haters and why skid sucks as balls. now he made his video "mondo dies" and 128 text comments. he made a group "Mondo gets raped", he raided in animaster wiki "Mondo did 9/11" but this is mean, 11 = November from italy, he has his alts to raid animaster wiki, after he got banned, on BitView he spammed his videos with MKFY accounts, he said to animaster when IM2002 made a suicide, that fake suicide, Skid did deserves it. Animaster did not deseverse it. Skid uploaded porn on bitview with his alts and mkfy account, after he got banned. he made a account with VPN from bitview called "dr0pheavy". Category:Skid Alt Category:Skid Category:Skid1288 Category:Mondo100TM Category:Troll Category:Mondo099 Category:Animaster Category:Xan Category:STSDGL Category:EpicTacoLii Category:Soapier Category:128 Comments Category:Banned Category:BitView Category:VidLii Category:SuTubo